ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Nadeius (character)
is the main Ultra in Ultraman Nadeius. Etymology The name "Nadeius" comes from the Russian word "Nadezhda" meaning "hope", stating that Nadeius is "on the far side, beyond hope." History Pre-Ultraman Nadeius Nadeius, in his neutral state, looked after Earth that it was at that time, another tragedy has occured. Nadeius' brother, Gunther advised him to choose a human host - one who will restore hope to the world. Just as Nadeius saw a person, who's name is Taiki Enoshima, he chose him for the next monster appearance. Before Taiki had no idea to fight for his family, Nadeius appeared with a flash, taking form of a man explained the tragedy and how to stop it. He decided to give the Naderizer to Taiki, to "end despair, many days to come; with hope blooming in this world". Ultraman Nadeius As Taiki gains the ability to become Ultraman Nadeius, he has the will to stop every monster from cluttering despair from any area. He strives to bring hope to every human being, children, and the elder for a safe Earth. Ultraman Nadeius Gaiden Side Story - Touko Nadeius' was Touko Fukawa's aide in the sidestory. Taiki, who guards Touko from getting eliminated by Carmen's force, takes responsibility with her sister and Chizuko, Touko's sister-in-law, to fight and end despair against Touko and Chizuko themselves. Side Story - Iz Gunther! Boris, or what Taiki calls him "Tovarisch", are on their adventures to Nebula M78, Nadeius' home. They are off to visit Gunther, Nadeius' brother. Side Story - Kibou Restoration Saga Together with Makoto, Komaru, Touko, Kasumi, Yuri, and Byakuya, Nadeius has strived to fight the Monokaiju Regiment and destroy their stronghold - the Galaxy Enosius. Films Ultraman Nadeius the Movie: Carmen's Vengeance A setting of the climax events from the Nadeius series, Nadeius aims to destroy Carmen as she strengthens their army. Profile Stats * Height: 46m * Weight: '''40,500 tons * '''Age: 5,850 years old * Time Limit: '''None, depends if companion goes crazy or heavily damaged * '''Human Host: Taiki Enoshima * Flight Speed: 'Mach 20.4 Transformation Taiki uses the Naderizer equipped in his wrist, and swipes his hand from the brace, forming an energy ring. In his rise, blue and red light energy blasts from the black background, and white swirls appear as Nadeius rises from the energy. When using forms, Taiki inserts the Nade-Contactors into the slot, making an AI version of a character as a "companion". Like the transformtion sequence, he swipes his hand from the brace. When using the Assoluto Nade-Contactor, the Assolute Dagger appears and scans the blade to the Nade-Contactor, summoning AI Komaru and AI Touko. The he swipes his hand to the dagger's crystal and presses the button, in order for Taiki to transform into Nadeius' Assoluto Form. Forms Nadeius' base form is the Balanced Form. When used with Powerup Chips (Nade-Contactors), AI versions of Danganronpa characters appear as "companions". Each form is based on its power and artifacts, like i.e. - With the Tesak Nade-Contactor, Nadeius gains Genocider Syo's agility and has scissors as its arsenal. - Brecher Form= Ultraman Nadeius - Brecher Form ''' The second obtained form of Nadeius - Brecher Form. Elements of K1-B0's armor in his suit blocks powerful laser bullets with it's high-grade metal material. This form has the ability to one-shot weaker kaiju using the M87 Shot - Similar to Zoffy's. The Brecher form is used when fighting a high-power kaiju. The word Brecher comes from the word "crusher", translated in German language. :;Techniques ::;Special * '''Stocium Ray: Same as the Stocium Ray - but colored cyan. * M87 Shot: The M87 Ray like Zoffy's - stronger to weaker kaiju, but weaker to boss kaiju. - Tesak Form= Ultraman Nadeius - Tesak Form ''' The third obtained form of Nadeius - Tesak Form. Scissors-like weapons based on Genocider Syo's scissors armed in Nadeius' wrists cut enemies in a powerful cut. Speed and agility were increased at this rate. The Tesak form is used when fighting a monster with high agility. The word Tesak comes from the word "slasher", translated in Russian language. :;Techniques ::;Special * '''Stocium Ray: Same as the Stocium Ray - but colored pink with blue static electricity. * Slugger Cut: Just like Ultraseven's Eye Slugger. * Emerium Shot: The Emerium Ray, but weaker. - Ardient Versaille Form= Ultraman Nadeius - Ardient Versaille Form ''' The fourth obtained form of Nadeius - Ardient Versaille Form. He then gains more of the agility and the power of fire - and could explain WHY Celestia Ludenberg is the companion of this form. The word Ardient comes from the word "burning", translated in Spanish language, and the word, Versaille, well... What if you know? :;Techniques ::;Special * '''Stocium Ray: Same as the Stocium Ray - but with fire and black shards. * Flaming Burst: Nadeius charges up and pushes his flaming energy with one push from the hand, making a burst against the enemy.. * Versailles Dynamite: Like the Ultra Dynamite Taro does, but eventually Nadeius would lose half of his energy leaving Celeste sweating... >:3 (And it's 35% weaker.) - Maskirovat Form= Ultraman Nadeius - Maskirovat Form ''' The fifth obtained form of Nadeius - Maskirovat Form. Nadeius, having the management to disguise, will screw over every villain. (Megaloman reveals his "alter ego", BAM! Kaiju gets screwed over.) That form explains Tsumugi Shirogane being the companion. The word Maskirovat comes from the word "disguise" from the Russian language, due to the fact that Tsumugi is the Ultimate Cosplayer. :;Techniques ::;Special * '''Stocium Ray: Same as the Stocium Ray - but with more blue and black energy. * Disguise: Nadeius can become any character by request. If Tsumugi approves, then Nadeius can become a character, big or small. * Photon Shot: The weaker Photon Crusher. Agul, what the heck? - Assoluto Form= Ultraman Nadeius - Assoluto Form The sixth obtained form of Nadeius - Assoluto Form. This form has it's own weapon - the Assolute Slugger. With this form, AI Komaru and Touko are companions, making Nadeius the powerup form based on his Balanced Form. The name of the form, Assoluto means "absolute" in Italian. :;Techniques ::;Special * Stocium Ray: Same as the Stocium Ray - but even powerful with gold. * Specium Break: When the Bling Ammunition is indicated "BREAK", Nadeius forms a high-power version of the Specium Shot. * Storium Knockback: When the Bling Ammunition is indicated "KNOCKBACK", it's of course, Taro's Storium Ray but it knocks back the enemy with a powerful push. * Dynamite Burn: When the Bling Ammunition is indicated "BURN", Nadeius charges up his even powerful Ultra Dynamite. * Paralyze Shot: With the "PARALYZE" Bling Ammunition, Nadeius does the Ultra Shot like Jack's. ::;Final Pre-Finishers * Cosmo Miracle Shot: The charged-up version of the Cosmo Miracle Ray. }} Trivia * Nadeius' design is based a bit from Mebius' and Gaia's. * Nadeius may be spelled "Nadeyus" or "Nadeus" * Some form names are taken by translations of words. Ideas and Other Uses * Use Nadeius in such crossovers, but always ask! * Submit new designs of Nadeius if possible. * Other rules TBA. Category:RaiderFukawa Category:Fan Ultras